The Administration (BZPRPG)
History The Administration can trace its roots back to the days when the city was an island surrounded by ocean instead of air… but whether that was real or not is still open for debate, and is the favorite topic among scholars and historians alike. Regardless of the legend, it has been around since the beginning, though the faces have changed over the centuries. The original Administrator was believed to be the last Turaga of the island, chosen to lead as the city began to take shape. After his death, the Administrator was popularly elected in a democratic process, and this was so for many centuries. However, as time went on, and as the responsibilities grew, it became necessary that only qualified beings could run for the office, and those candidates where chosen by the retiring Admin. Eventually this evolved into a succession, in which the previous Admin chose his successor after he left office, and has been so ever since. Also, as the responsibilities grew, the visibility of the Administrator grew less and less, to the point where he became more of a behind-the-scenes leader, simply a face and a voice who occasionally spoke to the masses via the telescreen posted throughout the city. The Present The current Administrator fits this profile perfectly. He has been ruling for many centuries, and while he is appears more often to the public than his predecessors, it is believed no-one has ever met him in-person, creating an air of mystery around him. He has many aids that people can interview with instead, and the city Commissioner often times is his hand in matters; rarely is he personally involved with anything, and this is simply an accepted fact by most citizens, content to have him work for them, protecting them, even if they never see him. Headquarters: Citadel, Administrator Office Complex Leader: The Administrator Commissioner: Vylikus Chief Secretary: Kazul Technology The city of Aensetr Derrum is at the complete disposal of the Administrator and his underlings, for it has been built as a complete network from the ground up. Though very well-hidden, there are cameras and audio receptors in practically every corner of the city, allowing the Administrator and those working for him to monitor literally any spoken word anywhere. Nothing is hidden, save several sections of the Scholar's sphere, a few affluent business, and personal residences, but the latter is hotly debated due to the increased amount of home arrests shortly after private words were spoken. Security The main security forces are the Vyres, robotic automans that operate as law enforcement and repair machines for the city. While connected to a mainframe, each is capable of limited independent thought as to both enhance performance as well as a security measure from hackers. The Vyres can tap into the city grid to track criminals, and can remotely operate machinery if need be to apprehend fugitives. The Administration has spared no expense for its workers or security personnel. They receive the best treatment where ever they go, have the best gear money can buy, and have or provide the best security in the business. In fact it is rumored that their weapons and defensive gear are light-years ahead of the closest private competitor, and with a network that can instantly connect to anything in the city, it is very heard to beat them at their own game. Category:Factions (BZPRPG)